A liquid crystal panel has a configuration, in which liquid crystal is filled into a gap between two glass plates, and a polarization plate is arranged on an outside of one of the glass plates, and accordingly, a displayed image displayed on the liquid crystal panel is linearly polarized in terms of principle. In a case where the displayed image, which is linearly polarized, is observed through sunglasses having a polarization function, and a polarization direction of the sunglasses and a polarization direction of the displayed image forms a relationship of the crossed Nicols, then a quantity of light transmitting through the sunglasses is lowered to a large extent, and visibility of the displayed image is significantly lowered.
As a technology for solving such polarization of the displayed image, a polarization solving plate, which uses porous particles made of polyamide, is proposed (refer to Patent Literature 1).